Ovm-e Dorado
The ovm-e Dorado is a Vagan mobile suit from the Mobile Suit Gundam AGE anime series. Technology & Combat Characteristics The ovm-e Dorado is the mass production successor of the ovv-f Gafran.HG 1/144 xvv-xcr Zedas R manual As it was designed for a different operating condition, the Dorado doesn't possess a flight mode for long distance travel like the Gafran, instead, it has heightened mobility for use under gravity.HG 1/144 ovm-e Dorado manual There are customized commander units with their basic performance and weaponry slightly different than the regular type. In terms of armaments, the Dorado is highly similar to the Gafran and possesses a pair of hand-mounted beam vulcan/sabers, a chest-mounted diffuse beam cannon, and a tail-mounted beam rifle. For defense, the Dorado features electromagnetic armor on its arms for blocking beam weapons. Overall, the Dorado is a superior unit to the Federation's RGE-B890 Genoace II and RGE-C350 Shaldoll Custom. Armaments ;*Beam Rifle :Housed in the Dorado's tail, it can be held over or under the right shoulder when in use. It is a powerful ranged weaponry that can destroy a mobile suit with one shot. ;*Beam Vulcan/Beam Saber :Mounted in both hands, the beam vulcans are the standard ranged weapon for most Vagan mobile suits. These beam weapons have a high rate of fire and are moderately powerful, capable of destroying small vehicles, buildings, and even mobile suits. The beam vulcans can also generate a beam saber each for close range combat, allowing Vagan mobile suits to switch quickly from ranged combat to close range combat. The beam sabers can easily cut through most mobile suits. ;*Diffuse Beam Cannon :Mounted in the chest. It fires a very wide beam and is mainly used for attacking enemies that stand before the Dorado. ;*Triple Beam Vulcan :An optional forearm-mounted weapon that is similar in design to a shield, it is armed with three built-in beam vulcans.Hobby Japan Monthly, Hobby Japan, May 2012, JAN 4910081270529. ;*Triple Missile Launcher :An optional forearm-mounted weapon with similar design to the triple beam vulcan, but it has three built-in missile launchers instead. Special Equipment & Features ;*Electromagnetic Armor History The ovm-e Dorado was a Vagan mobile suit in full mass production by the year A.G. 140, replacing the older ovv-f Gafran and ovv-a Baqto. It was introduced during the second phase of Operation Eden, and participated in a mission to draw out the AGE-1 Gundam AGE-1 Normal. The Dorado performed well against the less advanced mobile suits of the Earth Federation such as the RGE-C350 Shaldoll Custom and RGE-B890 Genoace II, and was used throughout the following conflict as the Vagan's frontline unit. Even in A.G. 164, the Dorado was still used by the Vagan during their assault on Earth, despite the presence of the more advanced ovv-af Danazine. Variants ;*ovm-el Dorado L ;*Dorado I ;*Gref Dorado Picture Gallery Dorado.jpg 4535D54345.gif 1328430114973.jpg|Daz Roden escaping his downed Dorado. 565564GH534.jpg Dorado & Dorado L.jpg Dorado 1a.jpg Dorado Cannon.jpg Dorado EM Armor.jpg Dorado Saber.jpg Dorado Tail Cannon.jpg Dorado Vulkan.jpg Dorodo PSP.png Img drado.jpg Dorado Carddass.png Dorado Try Age.jpg Green Dorado.png|Unused Dorado variant design, armed with electromagnetic whip Dorado_Variant.png|Close up of unused Dorado variant design Gunpla 4AG342D3243.JPG|AG 1/144 ovm-e Dorado (2012): box art 1114534Do7.jpg|HG 1/144 ovm-e Dorado (2012): box art Dorado 1.jpg|HG 1/144 ovm-e Dorado Dorado 2.jpg|HG 1/144 ovm-e Dorado Dorado 3.jpg|HG 1/144 ovm-e Dorado Dorado 4.jpg|HG 1/144 ovm-e Dorado References External links *ovm-e Dorado on MAHQ.net